Dain's Return
by Dream Imaginator
Summary: There is something that even the Shadowlord doesn't understand. No Ol has survived the grip of the belt, but why has Dain? Lief is too guiltstricken he cannot kill Dain again. Dain tries to win Jasmines heart but her hearts seems to belong to someone else
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Deltora Quest Characters. They all belong to the fabulous writer Emily Rodda. My first fanfic, so Comments and Suggestions would be greatly appreciated! BIG spoilers for anyone who hasn't read "Return to Del" yet.

Chapter I: Still Alive

Dain opened his eyes. Something was…..different. Something didn't feel right. He glanced down at himself and gasped. He was nothing. Nothing but a dripping white puddle. Then, everything came rushing back to him. The trap for Lief and the others…Doom sneaking behind him…Lief throwing the belt around his waist….

Dain suddenly felt nauseous. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, counting slowly to ten. As soon as his dizziness subsided, he stopped to think. Why was he still alive? What was going on? He opened his eyes again and looked up. The sun was about to rise.

_I have to get out of here!_

Dain thought, panicking.

_What if Lief or Barda finds me? What if Jasmine – JASMINE!_

His heart sank as the memory of Jasmine returned. Was she still alive? He had tried to convince his master to spare her. He was punished severely for suggesting that. But even so, he had done all in his power to keep her from harm.

He shook her out of his thoughts._ In any way, I have to get out of here first._ He told himself. Summoning all his strength, he tried to shape change into his human form. The white puddle bubbled and frothed, but did not change. Dain stopped. He just didn't have enough strength. He suddenly heard footsteps coming his way.

_NO! _

Panic gave him the extra strength he needed. The white liquid began to solidify slowly. A vague body shape took place. It would have to do. He stood slowly, glancing at his body. White liquid was still oozing out of his body. His shape would not stay long.

The first step was painful. It was all he could do to keep from screaming. Slowly, he stumbled blindly down the street. Each step sent a jarring pain through his body. The white ooze was rapidly running down his face, his arms, his chest, and his thighs. Hoping desperately that no one had seen him yet, he moved as quickly as he could down the streets, out of the city, and into the forests of silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those commenting on my story. 

And hey, don't worry** PurpleLight, **Jasmine is NOT going to fall in love with Dain. 

**Chapter II: Guilty**

"_Lief…..." _

_A familiar voice was calling his name. _

"_Hello?" He called. The cave was dark. _

"_Lief….." I brief flash of light illuminated the cave. A boy was standing a few feet away, his back towards Lief. Then it was dark again. Lief thrust his hands out in front of him, feeling for the cave walls. He couldn't find it. _

"_Who's there?" he challenged._

_There was a short, humorless laugh._

"_Don't you recognize my voice, Lief?" _

_Lief's hearts seemed to have stopped. _

No….. _He thought. _How could it be….

"_Dain?" He whispered, barely audible._

_Another flash of light. Lief flinched as he saw Dain's face right in front of him, before the light faded away again._

_Dain's voice sounded in the darkness._

"_How could you, Lief? How could you kill your own friend?"_

"_I'm sorry, Dain." Lief whispered._

_An uncomfortable feeling was curdling in his stomach._

"_Fool." Dain hissed._

_Lief felt cold wind blowing against his cheek. The light flashed again. Lief saw that he was not in a cave, but at the edge of a cliff. Dain took a menacing step forward. _

"_No!"_

_Dain took another step forward._

"_Please, Dain, don't do this!"_

_Dain ignored him._

_Lief was forced to take a step back. Pebbles skittered down the cliff._

"_Dain, No!"_

_Dain stopped for a moment._

"_It's too late, Lief." He said, then pushed him forcefully. Lief lost his balance and fell down, down the cliff. _

"_Dain! _DAIN!"

Lief sat up in bed, beads of sweat sliding down his face.

He was gasping. He groaned, holding his face in his hands. What was wrong with him? Dain was an Ol! If he hadn't killed him, all of Deltora would be lost!

But he couldn't deny the sickening guilt eating at his conscious.

He straightened slowly. It was still dark.

Then, Lief stiffened. Someone else was in his room. A figure was crouched a few feet away, staring at him. Lief looked more closely, then sighed in relief.

"Hello, Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled weakly. "Good Morning, Lief."

_She looks different._ He thought. Then he realized that it was because she had bathed and changed into clean clothes, and she was wearing a simple green dress, with no ornaments or decorations. But it suited her well, bringing out the color of her evergreen eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid that fell to her waist, and to those who didn't know her well, she would easily be mistaken for one of the painted, spoiled princesses of the palace. But Lief saw a slight bulge in one sleeve, proving that a dagger was hidden there.

Jasmine stood slowly. "What was it about Dain were you dreaming of?"

Lief looked up in surprise.

"How -?"

Jasmine snorted.

"You were screaming his name."

"Oh. Right." He forced a laugh.

Jasmine sat next to him on the bed.

"You are still guilty of killing him? Even thought he was an Ol?"

He sighed

"Yes."

Jasmine touched his shoulder gently.

"I miss him too. But it is not your fault, Lief. You did the right thing."

Lief's shoulders sagged.

"Leave me alone, Jasmine."

Jasmine jerked away from him, looking stung. "Fine." She snapped, and stalked towards the door.

"Jasmine, wait!"

She stopped, but didn't turn.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'm just not myself right now…." His voice trailed off. Jasmine turned slightly to look at him. His head was in his hands again. She longed to put an arm around him, to try to comfort him in any way, but she knew that now was not the time. She slipped out silently and closed the door behind her.

The shivered as she began to walk towards her room. The palace was a nightmare to her. The portraits on the wall were so unnatural; the walls always seemed to be closing in on her, and there were no plants to be seen except in the pitiful excuse for a garden. Lief had tried to plant a makeshift garden, for there had not been any plants in the palace during the shadow lord's reign, but it was a hideous attempt.

Jasmine suddenly whirled around. She had heard someone behind her. But there was no one standing in the hallway. She turned back again wearily. Something moved at the corner of her eye. She whirled again, gasping and drawing out her dagger. But it was only one of the portraits of the old Kings of Deltora. Yet she did not move to sheath her dagger. Someone was whispering something. She backed away slowly from the portrait, and jumped when she backed into a wall.

Breathing hard, she sheathed her dagger slowly, and buried her face in her hands. As much as she wanted to stay with Lief, this place was killing her. She hadn't slept well for a long time, and she was becoming very jumpy and suspicious.

"I have to get out of here" She whispered.

**Dain**

Dain was collapsed on the soft turf. He was in the forests of silence, far away from the city of Del, but he began to wonder if that was a good thing. He was terribly weak and thirsty, and he didn't have an ounce of strength left to find water. He groaned and tried to turn on his back. He was so tired….. He was going to give up when a strong hand grasped his shoulder and flipped him over none too gently.

He looked up challengingly to find himself lost in a pair of deep, evergreen eyes.

"Ja-Jasmine!" He panted.

She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her ebony hair was pulled back from her face, showing off her pretty facial features.

Against the pale dawn sky, she seemed so perfect, like an angel.

The only flaw in this heavenly vision was that the angel was holding a dagger. And she did not look happy.

Hope you like it! What do you think should happen next? Any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I hope that it was worth the wait!

Chapter III: What happened in the forests

"You - " Jasmine hissed, pressing the tip of the dagger against his neck.

Dain wisely chose not to move, for even the slightest movement could have been fatal.

" - Are supposed to be dead." She hissed, her eyes narrowing with every word. "Tell me, are you the Ol that betrayed Deltora and was formerly known as the boy Dain? Or are you another Ol that takes his form to trick me?" She pressed the dagger closer against his neck, and a bead of blood began to swell there. "It doesn't matter, I will destroy you all the same."

"Jasmine, wait!" He gasped hoarsely. He was cut off as the dagger was pressed even deeper into his skin. Blood trickled down his neck.

"I know your master's sly ways, Ol." Jasmine spat. "Don't try to – "

She stopped and stared at the blood trickling down his neck. "Blood." Jasmine breathed.

Dain gasped. He was _bleeding_! An Ol couldn't bleed, for their bodies were not made of flesh. How could he be bleeding?

. "What sorcery-"

There was suddenly a huge sucking sound behind her. Jasmine spun around, but too late. A long, moist tree root exploded from beneath the earth. It wound several times around her slim waist and yanked her back into the tree trunk, knocking her unconscious.

"JASMINE!" Dain screamed.

The tree began to melt, melting down to a white flickering shape. It cackled evilly, holding the limp body of Jasmine by her neck.

Finding strength he never realized he had, he leapt up and morphed into the first thing that appeared in his mind: A wolf.

At first, he was surprised that he could morph at all, given the fact that he could bleed now. But his body shape-shifted smoothly. He crouched on all fours, suddenly growing brown bristling hair, and sharp, pointed teeth. A snarl arose in his throat. The other Grade three Ol howled in surprise.

"Dain?" It hissed.

"Leave her alone!" A deep barking voice snarled from his throat.

The Ol ignored him and grinned.

"Same old Dain." It rasped. "Still care for the little runt, do you?

The Ol's white fingers tightened around Jasmine's neck.

Dain screamed in anger and leapt at the Ol.

The Ol hissed angrily as it stared at the three deep red marks Dain's claws had made. Flinging Jasmine aside carelessly, it morphed into another wolf, but larger and darker.

"You wanna play rough, Dainny?" He grinned and showed rows of yellow fangs. "Then you'll regret it. Don't you remember the fight we had in the Shadowlands?"

Dain stiffened in surprise.

The Ol laughed raucously.

"You don't, do you? Do you even remember me? Skaenir?"

Dain frowned. Skaenir did indeed sound familiar. Skaenir took his hesitation as an advantage, leaping out and slashing Dain's shoulder open with his teeth, then leapt back. Dain did not cry out in pain, choosing instead to crouch lower and show his teeth. He would not let himself be distracted again.

"Ah, Dainny, you are so naive."

They circled each other slowly. Dain lunged forward without warning, locking his jaws at Skaenir's throat. Skaenir yelped, trying to shake him off. But Dain held fast, refusing to let go.

There was suddenly a flash of light inside his head. Distracted, his grip on Skaenir slackened, and Skaenir jumped back.

_He was in the Shadow lord's lair. He could feel some dark force controlling him, like a puppet on a string._

Skaenir howled and lunged at Dain.

_He saw Lief. Lief's face was bloody and bruised, so weak that he could hardly stand. His sword hung limply beside him. Dain's stomach turned._

It was hard to see two things in his head at the same time. He had a hard time focusing.

_He was forced to take a step. He could feel himself raising the sword in his head. He was screaming at himself to stop, but he had completely no control of his actions._

Skaenir's jaws snapped at his front leg. He stepped back just in time, but lost his focus as the vision continued.

_Lief looked up slowly. His eyes were completely blank, as if he had lost the will to live. He didn't even try to protect himself. _

A sharp and sudden pain snapped at his front legs.

"_Kill me, Lief, KILL ME!" He tried to scream, but his lips would not move. His sword was ready to strike, to plunge into Lief's chest._

His sight returned with a jolt. Skaenir had broken his front leg, and he could see fresh blood sinking into the soft earth beneath him.

_He lunged forward. "No, NO!" his mind screamed. "Somebody stop me! Anybody!"_

Dain limped back, excruciating pain stabbing him with the slightest move.

_Someone did leap out of nowhere, and stood in front of Lief. The sword pierced her chest instead – _

Skaenir lunged towards him, his teeth gleaming as he grinned.

_- and it was Jasmine. Her scream pierced the silence of the hall, piercing Dain's heart. He heard two voices. One was Lief's, horrified voice, and the other was his own, inside his mind. Both screamed the same thing: "JASMINE!"_

Skaenir morphed back into its flickering white shape and grabbed him by the neck.

_But it was not Dain that Jasmine turned to. Instead, she looked up at Lief, who was holding her in his arms. Her large, emerald eyes glistened as she saw Lief's scarred face._

Skaenir slammed him against a tree. Dain unconsciously morphed back into his human form, gasping for breath.

"_Lief." She whispered, reaching up and touching his face, before closing her eyes…_

The vision ended. But Dain was in no better situation. Skaenir sighed.  
"Stupid, stupid, Dain." He said. "Though you are a vital part of the Shadow Lord's plan, perhaps I shall kill you first and deal with the consequence later."

His grip tightened Dain's vision flickered. But then –

Skaenir screamed. The tip of a familiar dagger was sticking out from the right side of Skaenir's chest. His grip loosened and Dain could breathe more easily. Skaenir melted and disappeared. Jasmine held her dagger in her hand, her face ghostly pale.

Dain winced as he touched his throat.

"Thanks, Jas – "

He never finished his sentence. Jasmine drew back her fist and punched him. Dain was out like a light.

Panting, she turned to leave. Then she stopped and stared at Dain's unconscious figure. She knew she should just leave him here, but could she really do that?

Shaking her head, she bent down and began to drag him away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pretending **

Lief was practicing his swordplay. Not because he was bored, but to rid of the emotion inside him

_My fault._

He thought as he thrust his sword at an imaginary enemy.

_My fault Dain is dead, my fault that so many I care for are dead._

He hacked at a small sapling uncontrollably, although he knew Jasmine would have been angry.

_Most of all…._

He kicked the wall, ignoring the pain in his foot. He yelled so loud that he could hear echoes. Not because of his sore foot, but for the pain that ached in his heart.

_My fault that Jasmine has left._

He continued to attack the imaginary enemy, grunting angrily with every move.

_My fault._

He parried, then thrust, parried and thrust again.

_My fault._

Sweat was pouring off his forehead, though the night was relatively cool.

_My fault._

_My fault_

_My fault_

"MY FAULT!" He screamed, swinging his sword as hard as he could – and there was a loud clang of metal against metal. Barda stood before him, sword raised, a grim smile on his face.

"What is your fault, Lief?"

Lief's lips tightened angrily.

"Nothing."

Barda swung his sword lazily at Lief. Lief blocked it effortlessly.

"I am not a fool, Lief. What is the matter? Perhaps I can help."

Lief groaned in frustration.

"You cannot help me Barda. No one can. But if you must know what is wrong with me, then I shall tell you."

He lunged at Barda. Barda parried.

"It is all my fault." He said as he looped his sword over his head, then arched down. Barda was shocked by his ferocity.

"My fault that my father is dead."

He thrust forward. And Barda blocked with some difficulty.

"My fault Dain is dead. My fault that so many have died for my cause. My fault that Deltora has a useless King."

He stopped attacking Barda and thrust the sword into the ground.

"My fault that Jasmine has left us."

He said hoarsely.

Barda sheathed his sword and put a hand on Lief's shoulder.

"It is not your fault that Jar -Endon has died. It was Fallow's." He pulled out Lief's sword from the ground, and handed it to him.

"And you are not a useless King. You are young, and still learning. Dain deserved what he got."

He gave Lief a lopsided grin.

"And Jasmine has not left us. At least, not permanently."

Lief's head snapped up. Barda smiled and took a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Dain

Dain's eyes opened and he groaned as a sharp pain filled his head. Eyes watering, he sat up slowly. He saw that his wounds were bandaged by a soft green cloth that looked similar to the material from Jasmine's dress. Standing slowly, favoring his broken leg. Glancing around the cave, he saw Jasmine lying on the ground, apparently asleep. A smile stole across his face. He walked over to where she was and crouched next to her. Her dress was torn in several places, and blood had dried in her hair. But her face was relaxed, and she looked so peaceful, so beautiful in the moonlight that shone in the cave.

He hesitantly raised his hand to touch her face. When she did not stir, he raised her chin slightly so he could see her face better. He was tempted, so tempted to press his lips against hers. He sighed and raised her head and placed it in his lap. She stirred slightly, and Dain stiffened.

She opened her eyes, but they were unfocused. She smiled at Dain and his heart skipped a beat as she reached up and touched his face. Could it possibly be that she cared for him?

But his hopes were shattered as she uttered one word: "Lief."

She said his name with such love and passion that Dain's heart was torn in two. He lowered his head, trying to hide the tears escaped his eyes. "I'm…I'm not Lief."

He whispered.

Jasmine shook her head. "What are you talking about, Lief?"

Dain stroked her face lovingly.

"You have a concussion, Jasmine. I am Da – "

Jasmine placed a finger on his lips and pulled him closer. He was so close to her that he could feel her warm breath against his face. He knew he should pull away, for he was not the one she wanted. But he couldn't.

"What is wrong, Lief?" she asked softly, running her fingers into his hair.

Dain gulped.

"Nothing." He lied.

She smiled. Dain's heart melted.

"I…" He began, but was cut off by Jasmine's kiss.

He had never experienced anything so wonderful in his life. He felt more human than he ever had, and he could feel himself giving in to a forbidden source inside him.

Gasping, he pulled her closer to him, one hand on her back, the other on her neck.

Jasmine took his face in her hands as he kissed her back.

He knew this was wrong, because he was not Lief, not the one she thought he was. But he didn't care anymore. He couldn't care.

When he finally pulled away, he hugged her tightly, so he could feel the beat of her heart against his chest.

"I love you, Jasmine."

She smiled.

"I do too, Lief."

A guilty feeling clutched at his heart when he heard her call him Lief. But he ignored it.

I know this chapter was a little short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.

Thanks to everyone that commented on my story. Special thanks to** Jasmine of the forest** for telling me that I'd disabled anonymous reviews. I have it enabled now. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine opened her eyes. Her lips curled down in a frown as she saw that she was in a cave. She groaned softly as she remembered dragging Dain into the cave, trying to make a fire when a blinding pain had hit her, and everything had went black….. Her frown deepened. There was something else, at the edge of her mind. Sighing, she turned her head – and saw that her head was in Dain's lap. She shrieked, jumping up, as her memories returned. Dain's eyes shot open as he heard her scream. "What - ?"

Jasmine was backing away, bristling in anger.

"You – you –" She sputtered, too angry to speak.

Dain had risen unsteadily to his feet, looking confused. When he saw her horrified face, his head dropped guiltily.

Jasmine was utterly horrified. She had poured out all her feelings – to someone she couldn't even trust. She felt suddenly nauseous as she realized that she had actually _kissed _him.

"You _knew_ that I had a concussion and you still – still – " She swayed slightly, her head exploding in pain. Dain reached out to steady her. Jasmine drew out her dagger with one hand and reached for the cave walls with the other to steady herself. Dain drew back immediately.

"Don't touch me. " She spat. "_Ever_." Her dagger was pointed at Dain. "We're going to the palace." She hissed, straightening and glaring at Dain. She pressed the dagger against his back "Move."

Dain limped forward obediently.

_Oh, Jasmine_. He thought. _Why Lief? Why not me?_

Lief

"Thinking of someone, Lief?"

Lief jumped. Doom towered over him, his lips curled in what was almost a smile.

Lief gulped. He had been twirling a single rose between his fingers, lost in thought. How could he tell Doom that the person he was thinking of was his daughter? "Uh…yeah. But it's not Barda." He added quickly.

Doom chuckled. "Of course not." He glanced at the rose Lief had dropped and his half-smile broadened. "Who is the lucky girl?

Lief gulped again.

"Uh…she's very unique."

"Mm…"

Lief straightened.

"She's strong, independent, willful and smart."

"Interesting."

"She's kind in her own way, beautiful inside and out…"

Lief stared at his shoes and grinned like a fool.

"And I love her."

Doom snorted.

"Yeah, and you still haven't told me who the girl is."

"We've been through a lot together."

Doom frowned.

"Not…Jasmine?"

Lief bit his lip, then nodded.

"Does she know of your feelings towards her?"

'No, at least not yet."

"Aah."

Doom nodded.

"No wonder there were so many Ralad men running around lately. You believe she would make a good Queen for Deltora?"

"In her own way, yes."

Doom smiled genuinely.

"Then I wish you luck in winning her heart."

Lief sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

A small servant boy skidded into the room and bowed hastily.

"King Lief, Lady Jasmine has arrived with…a visitor."

Lief jumped up and shot down the stairs. Doom chuckled quietly and followed him.

Lief was beaming when he threw open the front gate. But then his smile shrank. First, when he saw the blood smeared across her pale face, then when he saw her frightened expression. But when he saw who she held captive, his smile disappeared entirely.

"Dain?" He gasped.

Dain stuck his chin out defiantly and glared at Lief. He heard a howl of anger behind him, and was violently shoved aside as Doom grabbed Dain by the collar.

"You!" Doom looked as if he would strangle the boy then and there.

"Wait." Lief gasped. "Don't harm him."

"Are you out of your mind, Lief?" Barda had appeared over his shoulder and grabbed Dain's shoulder in case he tried to escape. Not that he could anyway. Dain's eyes were bulging and was gasping for breath.

"He…he might have information." Lief stalled. He couldn't watch his friend die again.

Doom growled and set him on his feet, but still had a firm grip on his shoulder. Dain wheezed for air.

"I'll be taking him to a prison cell. Don't argue with me!" Doom snarled when Lief opened his mouth to protest.  
"I know best what to do with traitors."

"Just…don't harm him…yet." He added as he saw Doom's face darken.

Doom muttered something under his breath and dragged Dain away.

Barda shook his head and turned to Jasmine. Now Dain was taken away, exhaustion took over, and she swayed. Lief caught her as she collapsed. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his smile. Barda noticed and grunted, sheathing his sword and strolling back in the palace.

"I…can walk." She mumbled, trying to push Lief away. She felt like a traitor after what happened last night. Lief ignored her and picked her up easily.

"No, you can't. I have you get you to a healer right now."

Jasmine tried to protest, but she felt so comfortable in his arms…

Dain

Dain stared at his injured leg angrily. He had tried to escape while Doom was dragging him down to the dungeons, but his stupid broken leg got in the way. He ended up locked in a cell, with some bruises and a cut lip from Doom to keep him company.

The cell walls were metal, with no bars or holes, so morphing would not help him. Dain leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He wondered how Jasmine was doing. His heart skipped a beat as the image of Lief with Jasmine crept into his mind. Jealousy prickled at his scalp, and anger boiled in his veins. He touched his own lips gently, as he remembered the feeling of Jasmine's soft lips on his. At least he had something that Lief did not….yet. The kiss was not meant for him in the first place.

Dain licked his lips and winced as he tasted blood then closed his eyes. But they immediately flew open.

His cell door opened, and Lief walked in. Doom stood behind him, glowering menacingly.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Doom hissed.

Lief shrugged. Doom sent Dain a final glare before storming out.

Dain leaned back and closed his eyes again.

"Come to interrogate for knowledge of the Master's plan? You might as well give up. I know nothing of what is to come." Lief sighed and kneeled next to Dain.

"No, I'm not here to interrogate you."

Dain snorted, but said nothing. After an awkward silence, Lief continued.

"Ever since that night in Del, I've been tormented by nightmares. I see that scene where I kill you over and over. It hurts, you know?"

Dain looked up.

"No, I don't know."

Lief sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, and though I knew I was doing it for the good of Deltora, I still feel bad. Did you know that Jasmine, Barda and I still miss you? We still remember you as a friend. And even Doom misses you, though he won't admit it."

Dain raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe Doom doesn't but, you're missing the point!"

"You couldn't accept me, even if you tried, Lief. You know that I am an Ol, and I am loyal to the enemy of your lands. What do you want?"

"I want a dear friend back. I wish for him to be freed, not locked in a dungeon. But I cannot help him unless he allows it."

Dain turned his head away.

"Then you might as well leave." He snarled.

Lief was shocked for a moment, then sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Dain"

"An apology does not change anything."

Lief softly placed a small case on the floor next to Dain.

"I don't know if Ols can use medicine, but I thought – "

"You are foolish to think."

Lief stood and cast one last regretful look back, then left.

"Perhaps Jasmine can help."

He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Lief stared at the heavenly image of perfection before him. Jasmine's green eyes were closed, her face smooth and peaceful: flawless. Her dark hair was spread over her pillow, like obsidian in the snow. Her face was washed and the horrible dried blood was gone too. Her torn and once clean dress was exchanged for a simple white nightdress.

_She must be dreaming of something happy. _

Lief thought as her lips slowly curved up slowly. He suddenly had an irresistible urge to stroke her hair, or to touch her face. He reached out one hand, and slowly, hesitantly, brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

Jasmine stirred, her eyelids fluttering, then opening. Her fist suddenly drew back and contacted violently with Lief's nose.

Lief gasped in pain, drawing his hand back and grabbed his nose. Jasmine had sat up.

"I swear, if you ever touch me again, I will make sure you – "

Her mind cleared, and she realized that it was Lief that had touched her cheek.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Sorry. I won't do it again, I promise." Lief hastily apologized, his face burning from embarrassment.

Jasmine's eyes were downcast. That was not at all what she wanted.

Lief touched his nose gingerly, making sure it wasn't broken.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "It's just that…" his voice trailed off.

Jasmine closed her eyes. Regretting what she'd done.

"Is your nose alright?"

"Yeah." He said.

Jasmine sighed deeply, then her eyes shot open as she suddenly remembered Dain.

"Where's the oaf?" She said, jumping out of the small hospital bed.

Lief blinked.

"You mean Barda?"

"No, I mean Dain!" She snapped. Her head was spinning, her eyes unfocused.

Lief caught her as she fell. She pushed him away, grabbing the bedpost for support. Lief's heart sank. This was not going to be easy.

"Prison." He replied shortly.

"You can handle him, then? I need to go. Where are my – "

"Go?" Lief blurted. "Where?"

Gripped the bedpost harder as a sudden wave of nausea hit her.

"Lief…" her voice was softer.

"I can't stay here anymore. You know it. This place I hideous to me. I have to return to the forests. But you fit in here perfectly. You will continue as King of Deltora.

She tried to keep her voice from cracking. "You'll forget me soon. You'll be too busy to remember, and besides – " She tried to smile, but it looked more like a scowl.

"You'll soon be married to some lucky Toran bride. Why am I needed?"

Lief began to panic, searching his mind for a suitable, convincing reason.

_Because I need you. Because I'll die without you. I have no strength without you. Because I love you._

Lief bit his tongue to keep from blurting those thoughts out. Jasmine had turned. Unknown to Lief, it was to hide her tears.

"Because you are a very dear friend to me! Barda, and Doom! Doom is your father, and he is needed! He cannot leave! And you cannot leave him here alone, can you?"

Jasmine spun around angrily, ignoring the pounding in her head.

"I have lived alone for most of my life. I can live without him for the rest of it too."

Lief closed his eyes and spoke, emphasizing each word like a sentence.

"You. Cannot. Leave." He said, gritting his teeth.

"You are being spoiled, Lief. You are simply used to me being around. You'll get over it."

His eyes shot open as he heard the door creak open.

"Wait!" he blurted, grabbing her shoulder.

Jasmine paused.

"Give me one shot. I have been planning. I know I can make this work. I need to…show you something."

Jasmine looked away, but nodded.

He took her to the place where the pathetic garden had once been. Jasmine's heart sank and she gently pulled her arm free.

"I've seen this place, Lief, and I know that you know that this will not – "

"Shh…" he said, lowering his voice to a whisper, as if there was something he did not wish to disturb.

"Wait." He whispered, then moved to open the double doors, but paused.

"Close your eyes."

"What - ?"

"Just close your eyes."

Jasmine sighed, but obeyed.

She heard the sound of the door creaking, and felt a sudden thrill as she felt Lief's gentle hands take her by the hand, guiding her inside.

"Now… open your eyes."

Slowly, her eyelids opened, and her heart leapt. A gasp escaped her lips as she gazed around her in wonder.

She was not in a garden, or at least, if it was, she couldn't tell. A nearly exact replica of the forests surrounded her. Sunlight shone down between trees. Not believing what she was seeing, she lightly touched the tree next to her. The tree stirred and whispered its welcome to her.

"Lief…"

He had been standing a few feet behind her as she was taking in her surroundings, a small smile on his lips, his eyes happy and…relieved?

"How - ? How in the world did you - ?"

Lief stepped closer to her and touched her shoulder gently.

"It seems that the Ralad men have a talent for planting also. And magic works on the plants quickly." He glanced at her.

"Will you stay now?"

"Lief, I still can't - "

"Tell me you will stay, Jasmine."

"Lief!"

"Shh…" he placed two fingers on her lips.

Jasmines green eyes widened and he whipped his hand back hastily.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Jasmine tried to look anywhere but at him.

She touched the tree again, and the tree spoke into her mind.

_You love him…you love him…_

Jasmine whipped her hand back.

Lief finally got over his embarrassment and looked up, his eyes pleading.

"Stay." He whispered.

Jasmine tried to look indifferent, but her heart was bursting with happiness.

"I'll stay."

Lief gave a long sigh of relief. He smiled at her and Jasmine froze when he lifted a hand to brush a piece of stray hair from her face.

He leaned in closer, so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

He stood there like that for a while. Seconds or minutes or hours went by. Jasmine wasn't sure. She felt like her heart had stopped beating.

The wind rustled the leaves and Jasmine heard the tree whisper: _He loves you…He loves you…_

Lief came even closer, so that their noses were nearly touching.

"Please don't punch me again." He whispered, his breath on her lips.

And he kissed her.

Jasmine felt numbed by pure happiness. When she made no move to attack him, Lief's arms slid around her slim waist, pulling her even closer. After a few moments of hesitancy, her arms went around his neck. She tasted delight.

Lief was kissing her this time, not Dain…

Dain. The memory of the events in the cave came rushing back, breaking her perfect moment with Lief.

She was kissing the _King of Deltora_, She realized.

Slowly, agonizingly, she pulled herself away from him.

Lief looked down at her as she pushed away. He released her from his embrace and looked at her questioningly.

"I shouldn't be doing this." She whispered, though her instincts were to throw herself into his arms again.

"Why?"

"You're the King. I'm just…"

She trailed off. She was nothing. Not even fit to be standing this close to Royalty.

"It doesn't matter." He growled, leaning in to kiss her again. But she stepped back.

"You're the King." She repeated.

"Jasmine…"

Jasmine was turning, starting deeper into the forest he'd made for her.

"Go, Lief. Please."

She began to run, knowing that he would never catch up with her. She heard his footsteps try to follow her, but the forests the Ralad men created was vast.

As Jasmine ran, she heard a whisper from the trees:

_How could you… How could you…_

Hey Guys, sorry, A long, long LONG time no update. I don't know if anyone's noticed, But I've kinda changed the writing style a bit, I'm sorta playing around with the way i'm writing. Is it better? or Do you like the one before? Or you can't really tell the difference? Let me know! Please COMMENT!!


	7. Chapter 7

An Ol in the shape of a tall, muscled man walked down the halls, boots making no noise against the marble ground. It was a long hall, the walls covered in metal drawers. At the end of the room was a small pool of milky white liquid. The Ol turned to one of the millions of drawers, unlocking it with a key from around his neck. He wrenched the drawer out, revealing a small boy cramped inside the tiny drawer. The boy whimpered as the tall Ol dumped him on the cold floor and shoved the drawer back in place.

The boy was too weak to make any more noise, just lying there on the ground, watching the tall Ol standing there unnaturally still.

A few minutes later, the water in the pool began to swirl dangerously and a hideous shape immerged from the pool.

The boy screamed, beginning to scrabble backwards, but the Ol slammed one boot on his chest, bruising the small boy.

The shape was constantly changing, like a flickering candle. Monstrous creatures morphed before the terrified child's eyes. The monster crawled out of the pool and slumped on the banks, as if exhausted. The child was wailing in fear.

"Enough."

The voice was not loud. It barely echoed in the gigantic room. But it was even more fearful than the monster's roar. The child fainted. The monster cowered back. The tall Ol kneeled and bowed painfully low.

"Leave us, Willok." The voice said.

The tall Ol stood and bowed, then exited swiftly.

"Skaenir, where is Dain?"

The voice seemed to come from everywhere, and was very low, controlled. But the flickering Ol from the pool, Skaenir, knew that his master was displeased.

"Forgive me, Master. The runt-girl that Dain so favors attacked me from behind – "

"I do not wish to hear excuses, Skaenir."

Skaenir cowered even lower.

"Yes Master. Forgive me, Master "

There was a moment of piercing silence.

"The Boy is a reward for the loyal servants, Skaenir."

Skaenir looked up. Was his master rewarding him? The Master did not speak, as if waiting for him to take his reward. Skaenir stared at the unconscious boy greedily. Slowly, Cautiously, he inched forward. The voice said nothing.

Finally, Skaenir's white figure grabbed the unconscious boy's arm, and the Shadow finally spoke.

"But you failed me, Skaenir. You are no longer worthy of me. I have no need of you any more."

Before Skaenir had time to react, the liquid in the pool suddenly rose up and swallowed the white figure whole. Skaenir screamed.

"Master! Forgive me! I am sorry! Free me, Master! Master! MASTER!"

The sudden silence was deafening.

The child awoke, and soon began to continue his whimpering.

The Shadow Lord sighed.

The white waters of the pool swirled once more, and another white figure rose, deformed, shapeless. The child swallowed nervously, unable to speak.

The white figure raised a sickly white arm, and in a soft, sweet voice trilled: "Sethys?"

The boy's eyes widened, this time in joy. "Mama?"

The white figure nodded slowly.

The boy stood slowly, as if in a trance. His mother was dead. She and everyone in the village were slaughtered before his eyes. But somehow she was still alive!

If the poor child had not laid eyes on the hypnotic swirls of the pool, perhaps he would have been able to resist the Shadow Lord's spell. But now there was no hope of turning back. The child stumbled forward, into the murky water.

"Mama!" He ran – straight into the monster's outstretched arms. The child submitted himself willingly, almost happily to death. The white figure forced its substance into the childs mouth, its ears, his nose, until the boy burst and the white figure consumed the child from within. A new Ol rose from the waters, bowing low to the Shadow Lord as it emerged.

The Shadow Lord nodded with satisfaction.

"You are Torem." The Shadow Lord stated simply. "Skaenir has failed me. See that you do not make the same mistake."

"Yes, My Lord." The creature said in a quiet voice. He tested its morphing powers and changed into the child, Sethys. His eyes were wide and innocent as he said: "Do you wish me to bring the Ol, Dain here?"

The shadow lord hesitated.

"…No. Skaenir has brought me a piece of valuable information after all. The runt girl…I suppose that would be Lief's little pet girl." The shadow lord smiled. "My creation, in love with the King's girl. This will be very interesting indeed."

The Shadow Lord laughed. "Let's send a little message to my son Dain, shall we?"

Doom

The dungeon doors clanged as Doom stomped in.

Dain raised his head and smirked when he saw the food he carried with him.

"Aw, Doom, you are too kind to think of me. How did you know I was hungry?"

Doom threw the food down with a look of utter contempt on his face.

Dain smiled sweetly. "And while you're at it, will you be so kind as to give me a back massage?"

Doom grabbed the collar of Dain's tunic and thrust his face close to his own.

"Don't push your luck, you filth. If King Lief did not order me to spare you, you would be roasting in my fire by now. Or worse." Doom smiled at the thought.

Dain laughed in his face, but winced when Doom threw him down, disgusted.

Doom stormed out angrily when he heard a sudden cry of anguish. Doom spun around, sword drawn, expecting some sort of trick from Dain.

But Dain was curled up in a fetal position, his hands tearing at his hair, as if something were attacking his head from the inside. He screamed, his eyes wide open but glazed over, as if he had gone suddenly blind.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he moaned. "No, no! Stopitpleasestopitnonononononono!!!" he was speaking so rapidly that his words were barely understandable. Doom approached him wearily, not completely believing his act.

Dain's screams rose higher and more painful.

His hands clenched and unclenched, his breath turning into ragged sobs, his mouth gaping open and closed in horror.

"No! Stop it! NO!"

He screamed a long bloodcurdling screech.

"DOOM!" Lief practically ran into the wall, with Barda and a few guards trailing behind him.

"I didn't do anything to the little cockroach!" Doom seethed.

Lief gave him a skeptical look but rushed to Dain.

He was thrashing on the floor now, tears streaming down his face. His glazed eyes were squeezed shut.

"No! Master NO! Leave her alone, Leave her alone, Take me TAKE ME!"

Lief was barely able to pin him on the ground.

"Help me!" Lief grunted.

Barda hoisted Dain over his shoulder none too gently. Dain didn't notice, continuing his ear-deafening lament.

"Get him to the medical room!" Lief yelled over Dain's shrieks.

Dain's moans never stopped. He began to beg for mercy, to stop whatever he was seeing inside his head. Even Doom looked troubled as the boy thrashed about.

Lief put his hand on Dain's forehead.

"He's burning with fever." He said, his voice filled with worry.

They placed him on a bed, but it was all they could do to keep him from rolling off.

"No! I WILL NEVER DO THAT! Jasmine! JASMINE!"

Lief studied Dain's handsome face, contorted in pain. He bit his lip, then said to Barda,

"Bring Jasmine here."

Jasmine was mystified when she entered the room.

Dain was still screaming in pain. Jasmine looked even more worried when he began yelling her name.

Lief grabbed her hand and placed it gently on Dain's cheek. Jasmine began to pull away, but Lief shook his head.

"Talk to him." He shouted, barely audible over Dain's screams.

Jasmine frowned, but said gently: "Dain."

Dain's shrieks subsided to sobs.

"Jasmine? Jasmine?" He moaned.

"I'm here…"

"Oh Jasmine…"

His hands grabbed hers, kissing it.

Jasmine tried not to look disgusted.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes, Dain."

"Don't…don't leave me…don't die…please…"

Jasmine frowned.  
"I'm not dying."

"Good…good."

Dain reached out and touched her face.

Jasmine recoiled, which sent him into another panic attack, screaming that she was dying. She reluctantly allowed him to touch her face, stroke her hair; anything to assure him that she was still there.

Barda and the guards filed out slowly. Doom watched Dain wearily before leaving. Lief stayed for a while, studying Jasmine's face as she whispered softly to Dain. Finally, Lief left; expressionless.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Venomous

Dain was in the darkest corner of his own mind. He was hunched there, his legs drawn to his chest. There was no wind, barely any air, and nothing but darkness, darkness, all around him. His hair was damp with sweat or tears, he wasn't sure which. The shadow lord's voice was quiet, but to him, it thundered louder and more terribly than any rant or scream any creature could make.

"You do understand what I can do, do you not, Dain?"

Dain was silent, too terrified to speak. But there was the tiniest movement of his head: a nod.

"Good. And you do understand that if you do not obey me, I will not hesitate to do so, correct?"

Another nod.

"Excellent, we are on mutual understanding." The Shadowlord paused.

"Dain, you are by far, my most prized creation. You are the first Ol I have created to survive the grip of the Belt of Deltora. And since then, it has lent you some odd strength, something I may not comprehend so far. This is the only reason you still exist as Dain, and not a new born Ol. I will find what this Belt has done to you, and see if it is of any use to me. I find that you have been given human likeness, such as blood, and – " Here, the Shadowlord chuckled, a fearsome, awful sound. " – even human emotions. Your concern for the King's girl is… cute." The word in his Master's mouth sounded like a fragile butterfly in the mouth of a vicious hyena.

"I shall allow it for now. You amuse me, Dain. But do not let it get out of hand. I have plans for you… great plans that may bring me the King and his precious Kingdom."

Dain trembled, but did not speak.

"Now, I have a task for you. Complete it without fail and the girl will live…for now. Can you do it, Dain?"

Dain nodded so many times, his brain seemed to be shaking in his skull.

"Good. Here is what you will do…"

Dain, 

back in reality

Dain's eyes snapped open. He found himself in the medical wing of the castle. He shifted his weight uncomfortably; there was something on his chest. He squinted, and froze. Jasmine's head rested on his chest, and his own hand was woven in her hair. She was asleep, but she'd woken when he shifted his weight. She sat up, and cried out in pain when his hand didn't come undone from her hair. She glared at him as she tried to untangle his hair.

"Are you done with your little fit, Dain?" She said through her teeth, yanking his hand out and dropping it as if it were red-hot. He winced as it fell and clanged on the metal bed frame.

"I-I think so." He stuttered nervously. "What fit?"

Jasmine stood, turning to leave.

"Your little fit about me about to die. You wouldn't let me leave your side, and Lief insisted I stayed, or Doom would probably have cut your tongue out to shut you up."

"Oh." He whispered. "I-I'm sorry."

Jasmine whirled on him, grabbing his shirt, and pulling him up into her face.

"You had better be. I don't know what trick you are pulling, but Lief is so guilty about killing you once, that he can't bear to do it again. That's the only reason you are still alive now, Dain. Doom can't wait to see you hanging on the gallows." Her eyes narrowed. "And, I for once, share my father's enthusiasm. I will not hesitate to stab you in the back should you show the slightest signs of harming Lief. I regret not leaving you to die already." She shoved him back in the bed, straightening. "And stop this act of 'being in love' already. You are wearing my patience thin." She stalked out of the room.

Dain waited until her footsteps had faded until he sat up slowly. He gripped his hair, screwing his eyes shut, counting slowly to five or he feared he would scream. When he was calm enough to control his emotions, he slowly let go of his hair and opened his eyes.

"Perhaps…this is for the best." He whispered. "Perhaps, this will keep you away from me, safe for a while until I find what to do."

He straightened, and tried to roll out of bed before he realized – too late - that his ankle was cuffed to the bedpost. He fell out of bed and hit his head on the floor, with his ankle above him, still chained to the bedpost. He groaned, rubbing his head gingerly, then transformed; a rat's foot slipped out of the ankle cuff easily. Moving swiftly, he skittered across the hospital room, and into the shadows of the hallways. It was late night, he saw, and there was barely anyone awake. A few guards were huddled in a corner, gambling, most likely. They took no notice of a gnarled rat with yellowed teeth. His head spun, feeling oddly drained from the transformation. A thought ran through his mind.

_What is happening to me?_

And then:

_My master will soon find out. Then, he will kill me. _

He hurried on, thinking:

_Better me than Jasmine._

There was little light as he continued down the halls, then down a flight of stairs. The door at the bottom of the stairs was guarded by a single guard, and unfortunately, he was awake and alert. Dain sucked in a tight breath as he transformed again. The rat's head elongated, his body stretching, his paws shrinking. He was now a snake, thin black and red; a species the Shadowlord himself had created. It had three types of venom: One to petrify, one to cause sleep, and one, to kill. None of the types of venom were detectable. He slithered silently to the guard, and wound himself around the guard's ankle. The guard yelped and shook his ankle wildly in an attempt to rid the snake, but fangs sunk deep in to the skin, and the guardsman collapsed.

Dain slithered under the door, and found himself in a private library, with the King of Deltora asleep over a desk. Lief was lying on top of a pile of letters and papers, his mouth slightly open, a bit of drool pooling under the letters his mouth hung over. The wastebasket next to his desk was overflowing with crumpled papers, and the inkwell had been upset, drenching most of the papers on the table, and the side of Lief's face as well. If a snake could chuckle, Dain would have been doing so. He slithered up the leg of the desk and hung his head over the papers. He read the first one that was not covered in ink.

_To the King of Deltora:_

_I am a merchant on the seas near the shores of Tora. I live with my wife and four daughters, Rin, Jess, Michaela, and Analise. They are all of age to marry. Rin is an excellent singer. She enjoys cooking as well as caring for children. She has won awards in the poetry she writes. Jess is …_

Dain stopped reading and skipped to the next ink-free letter he could find.

_To the King of Deltora: _

_My name is Duke Owenns from the East side of Tora. I am offering to you my beautiful daughter, Georgia, whom has been proposed to uncountable times, but has refused all in order for…_

Dain stuck out his long tongue and moved on.

_To the King of Deltora:_

_My name is Nomyna of the Valleys of Ambri in Tora. I am 17 years old and I am alone with my grandmother here in the Valleys. I am not very rich, but I have many talents. One of which is…_

Dain slithered to the far end of the table, where most of the ink had been spilled. Lief's hand still clutched a pen, and his hand was stained with ink. The paper he'd written on was too drenched in ink to make out what it said, but there was a half-crumpled piece of paper there that lay on a corner. Dain prodded it until it came undone, then read.

_Barda,_

_I thank you for the letter with which you sent me including the information on the missing boy, Corith. His genealogy leads me to believe that he may be… _

Here, the words were too smeared with ink to read on. Dain skipped to the next paragraph, which was barely readable.

_Also, I wish to ask your advice. I wish to… chance of asking…too much? Marriage is not…but I must, as it is my duty. _

Dain hissed impatiently. It made little sense, but he caught his breath as he saw too unmistakable words at the bottom.

_Ask for her hand….Jasmine._

Dain seethed, and turned to face Lief. Fangs bared, he contemplated it for about two seconds.

_It would be killing two birds with one stone. _

He thought for a moment, then plunged his fangs into Lief's neck.

**Sooo…. I've run out of excuses as to why I've taken so long to update, so I'm not gonna try to make up one. Just hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, pray my next update won't be in another year or something. Rate and Comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I wanted to keep this chapter in storage for a while to drag on some suspense, but I got impatient, so here you go! Enjoy~**_

_Chapter 9: The pains of human emotion_

Doom

"Wake up, you oaf! I'll have your head for falling asleep!"

The guardsman sat up suddenly, looking around him in surprise. He winced as he saw Doom, the dreaded bodyguard to the King looming over him. The glare that was engraven in that face could petrify lions.

"I'm s-so sorry sir, I don't see how I could've fallen – " Doom ignored him shoved him aside. He threw the door open and was surprised to see the King still draped over his desk. The lamp had burnt out, and there was a dark substance all over the table.

"Lief. Lief!" Doom rushed to his side, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shaking him violently. Doom stared at the dark stains all over the young King, and dropped his friend.

"Damn it." He whispered.

He fell back a step, his hand buried in his face as he wept.

"DAMN IT!" He cried, falling into the chair behind him.

Doom jumped to his feet as he heard a groan. Lief was pushing himself off the floor, rubbing his face.

"Doom, if you wanted the chair so badly, I would've gladly given it to you. There is really no need to shove." Lief rasped.

Doom grabbed his friend.

"Lief!" he cried, his eyes shining in relief. "But-"

Sunlight began to filter through the window, and the stains on Lief's face and shirt revealed itself to be ink, and not blood.

"Ah." Said Doom, as he released Lief, and stepped to the side awkwardly.

"I thought it was blood."

Lief looked past Doom, staring at the dumbfounded guard behind him.

"Oh, and that is the useless guardsman that fell asleep on the job." Doom said disgustedly.

Lief managed to give a comforting smile to the poor, intimidated young man, then stepped forward to leave. Doom grabbed his arm yet again.

"Wait." Doom said, and pointed to Lief's neck. Lief clasped his neck and pulled away. It was black with ink, but mixed with it was the unmistakable reek of blood.

"I wasn't completely wrong." Said Doom.

Dain

Dain lay in the hospital bed, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

_So, my betrayal is complete._

He thought

_I have not killed Lief, but I have poisoned him to a deep sleep to steal the Belt of Deltora. If my Master had received the belt, he would be dead anyway. It is attempted murder, one way or another._

He grimaced as he shifted his weight. His stomach was badly burnt, and he had bandaged it clumsily with what he could find in the medical wing. As a snake he had wound around the belt, hoping that it would not harm him, so as to steal it. The belt had become as hot as flames and scorched him instead. However, he was not dead, and that in itself was a miracle. No Ol had ever touched the Belt of Deltora and survived. Even the Ol spies from the time of King Endon had worn gloves at the times of coronation. This was strange news indeed.

It really didn't matter if his master took this as good or bad news. Good meant more experiments until the master found what made him special, then he would find of means of duplicating him, then killing him. Bad news meant killing him now.

_If Jasmine doesn't kill me first._

He thought with some amusement.

_She had sworn to kill me should I show any signs of harming Lief. _

The door to his room swung open, and a young maid scuttered in. She had a tray of food in her hands, but she was shaking so hard that the contents on the tray clattered. She eyed him nervously, and he stared right back. Terrified, she looked away quickly and dropped the tray on the bedside table, the scampered back out. Dain sighed.

He grabbed the tray and sat up slowly, grunting from the prickling pain. He bit into an apple, chewing thoughtfully.

"I can hear you breathing, Barda." He mused.

Barda stepped into the room rather sheepishly, and then cleared his throat.

"Lief was bitten by some sort of snake. There were two fang piercings at his neck." Barda said, looking at Dain pointedly.

Dain nibbled his apple delicately.

"Oh? How is he?" he asked nonchalantly

Barda sighed.

"I know it was you, Dain. The guards were foolish to think that a pair of ankle cuffs would hold you. Jasmine was to keep watch, but I don't know where she's disappeared off to now."

Dain glared at Barda.

"Well, if you know so much, why aren't you arresting me right now?"

Barda shook his head, his eyes sad.

"Well, for one, Lief is alright. He is not sick or poisoned. If you had tried to kill him, the venom would have made him sick at the very least, even with the belt."

Barda sighed.

"I don't know what to make of you, Dain. You have betrayed us, left us for dead, and you are the most prized weapon of our greatest enemy. You – " Barda sighed.

" – tried to kill me."

Dain's face remained passive

"A smart man would kill you where you stand. It is what Doom has thought about doing time and time again. I admit I have thought of doings so as well."

Dain's eye twitched.

"I still don't trust you. But I won't turn you in – yet. I'll give my life to protect my friend and King, but I will also stand by his side and support his decisons. And Lief says you stay alive. I pray that my decision to do so does not lead us to our deaths." Barda looked very, very sad. Silently, he turned, and left.

Dain said nothing, and his face was blank. He closed his eyes and, chanted slowly in his mind:

_ I will not give in to human emotion. I will not give in to human emotion. I will not…_

A tear rolled down his cheek.

_Crap._

Jasmine

_Dear Jasmine: _

_I loathe myself for sending you to do this, but I cannot leave with Dain here, and you are the only one smart, stealthy, and trustworthy enough to do this. There is a boy by the name of Corith that disappeared twenty-five years ago. His father is some distant relative of my own father. I don't know what happened to him, but I need to find him. The only person left alive that may give us some information is a slave. His master, Jaykes refuses to answer the letters we've sent, but we need to know of the whereabouts of Corith. I need you to find Jaykes's slave, and find out as much about Corith as you can. It is of utmost imporatance. Doom and I will follow you in two days. Send Kree if you find Jaykes. Please, stay safe. _

_Good luck(this was crossed out)_

_I hope that(this was crossed out too)_

_I'll make sure to(and so was this)_

_I love you_

_Lief._

_**So, what do you think? It's been about a year since I posted chapter 7, so I look back at my old writing and I have to laugh, especially at the one chapter with Dain and Jasmine in the cave. I don't know if my writing has changed at all or, even improved, so suggestions and thoughts are appreciated! Comment now!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Beginning of the End_

Doom

Doom stood silent in the doorway of his daughter's "room", the indoor forests that the Ralad men had created. She was studying a large, age-wizened map spread on the dirt before her, her face resting in her palms.

"Are you here for something, Doom?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the map.

Doom's scarred face twitched as he held back a smile.

"Aah… so you did notice me. I'd…taught you well, did I not?"

Jasmine said nothing, as her finger traced a certain route carefully, the paper rustling as she did so.

Doom stepped in, his boots making footprints in the damp dirt where he tread.

"Prepared for the journey ahead?"

Jasmine folded the map, and tucked it under her shirt.

"I am now." She said, standing. Gone was the formal attire the palace denizens were required to dress in. Black pants that made no noise when she moved, and a loose-fitting shirt that could hide most of her weapons covered her slim frame. She wore no shoes, her feet relishing in the feel of the soft black soil on the ground.

Doom looked her up and down. "Tell me how you intend to go about this mission."

Jasmine gave him a sideways look, wearied by the tone of his voice.

"This master…Jaykes. He is a rich businessman on the outskirts of Del. I can find him easily, with a horse to ride, and a few days travel." She said.

Doom nodded. "Then, what will you do?"

Jasmine stood tall.

"I sneak into his mansion or whatever he lives in. I find the servant-boy, steal him from the palace and bring him back here, to Del. I am sure he will give us the answers we seek as repayment for freeing him from his slavery – and what are you smiling about?"

Doom leaned against a tree trunk casually, his arms folded.

"Jasmine, you most likely could defeat all the guards-in-training at the Palace of Del..." He held up a hand to silence her noise of protest.

"…and perhaps a few of the Guards at the Palace as well. Your knowledge of surviving alone outsmarts all in the land of Del…"

He smiled wryly

"…perhaps even to equal mine. And your loyalty to the King…"

Jasmine's face became passive.

"…Is unrivaled. However, you know very little of the ways of the wealthy and the goings of city-folk."

Jasmine shrugged.

"Why should I have to know of the ways of the softened city-folk? I have no intention to live like one of those perfume-scented, money-wasting, labor-ignorant fools."

"True." Said Doom. "But if you intend to retrieve the slave-boy, you must understand a few things. First, there is no way for you to sneak into that mansion undetected."

Jasmine began to speak, but Doom cut her off.

"You are talented, Jasmine, but not talented enough. The guards of Del are improving, and I doubt even you could sneak in without detection. These people protect their King from the loyalty of their hearts." Doom's face darkened.

"But outside of Del, the grip of greed has a great hold upon the hearts of men. Those rich enough can attain a great deal of protection. Perhaps even to rival that of the Palace."

Jasmine's eyes narrowed.

"But this is the King. Would he not have the greatest security?"

"That is the mind-works of logic. The answer is no. Especially concerning this merchant, Jaykes. He is not merely a businessman, Jasmine."

Doom frowned.

"There are rumors that he had workings with the Shadowlord, Jasmine. But we cannot arrest him without proof. He is a dangerous man. I've heard he has workings in black magic, and evil sorcery. His guards may not be wielding swords and spears, but perhaps something much more…deadly."

Jasmine frowned.

"And Lief does not know of this, does he?"

Doom shrugged.

"He has less experience in eavesdropping and…acquiring…knowledge from informants." His sadistic smile was made Jasmine uneasy.

"But no. Not even he knows of the true danger of this master Jaykes. If he had, I highly doubt he would have sent you. You are too…valuable to him."

Jasmine avoided his gaze.

"But you think I can accomplish this mission nonetheless?" She asked

"With some training, yes." Doom replied. "Give me one week, and I can get you into that mansion. But…" His eyes were opaque, unreadable.

"Not without some…sacrifice, Jasmine."

"Sacrifice?" Jasmine repeated, her voice cautious.

"Trust me, Jasmine. As your…father…" The words sounded strange from his lips, alien, as if he was unsure how to pronounce them. His eyes clouded, and for a split second, the first signs of fatherly emotion passed his face. But the moment passed.

"…I do not like this plan any more than you will. But, the information to be acquired is of utmost importance, and the job cannot be done by as easily without you."

Jasmine nodded. "Then the sacrifice, however great, will be worth it. What is your plan?" She stepped forwards.

Doom smiled sadly.

"Brave words, but only because you do not understand what the sacrifice shall be."

Jasmine shrugged.

"I am sure I will have been through worse, as we have once faced the Shadowlord, have we not?"

Doom nodded.

"Know that Lief would most likely banish me as my punishment for even suggesting the very thought of this. He knows nothing as to what I am to ask you, Jasmine."

Jasmine nodded.

"Of course."

Doom looked at her carefully, then leaned down, whispering.

Jasmine's eyes widened, and a look of utmost horror crossed her face.

"Surely…there is another way?" She gasped.

Doom shook his head, his grim expression giving way to a hint of amusement.

Dain

Dain was back in his cell. It was as barren as before, except for a padded mattress, courtesy of King Lief. Dain sat on the edge of the mattress, staring at his hands, his brow furrowed in concentration.

For a moment, the fair skin on his hands rippled, becoming paler and paler, till it became a milky white. Then, Dain gasped, falling back on the mattress, and the paleness faded back to skin.

Dain laid there, panting, eyes screwed shut.

"I'm a doomed…" he whispered to himself.

"No shapeshifting…No way out, and no way to speak to my Master." His eyes flew wide open.

"That would mean…he is coming here."

"No, fool."

Dain leapt sat up, his head spinning as he did so. A small figure stood there, arms folded, leaning against the prison walls casually. In the dimly lit room, Dain could not see his face.

"The Shadowlord is much smarter than you, apparently. He cannot enter Deltora with the belt here. That is why _we_ exist, Dain." The voice was wrong, unnatural. It was high, too young, that of a child. But the words the voice formed…were not from the innocence of a child.

The figure stepped out from the shadows, and Dain saw a small boy, with big, innocent blue eyes, and a small mop of straw-colored hair. But his smile, like his voice, was wrong, it was the smile of a crazed murderer, with not pity or human emotion.

"Hello, Dain." The boy said in his sweet voice. "I take it that you will not know who I am. Well, who I am now, that is. I used to be that useless accomplice of yours, Skaenir. But no more."

Dain stared at him, uncomprehending.

"Don't you remember, your partner in training? Skaenir, the Ol constantly falling second best to you, always jealous of your natural talent?" The boy smile became a leer.

"As you should know, Ols become more and more powerful with each time they are reformed. The Level one Ols are the base Ols, only able to transform to trifle creatures and are unable to maintain a different form for too long. The more they are recreated, used by a human sacrifice, and the destruction of an Ol, a new Ol is reborn, stronger than the last. You, Dain were one of the best, having been "recycled" forty-nine times. Skaenir was your brother in creation, so to speak. But after his last blunder, he has been reborn." The boy spread his arms, lifting his head, eyes turning red. His voice screeched in the voice of an Ol.

"I am Torem, and I have been recreated for the fiftieth time. Now I am the strongest servant to our Master." His head swiveled, the ends of his fingers smoking as he stared at Dain.

"Stronger, Dain, than even you, once the Master's most prized servant. But no more."

The smoke traveled up his arms, down his legs, engulfing his face; what the smoke touched, became grey and ethereal.

The boy's face disappeared, with only his eyes remaining, as red pinpoints in the mist. A hideous cackle sounded as he spoke.

"Dainny, Dainny." Said Skaenir's voice. "Even as an Ol you would be no match for me, but as a human, you are like dust at my feet." The smoke swooped down, covering the horrified Dain like a blanket.

Dain choked as his breath was abruptly cut off. Something white-hot was trickling down his throat, forcing itself up his nostrils, burning his ears. He screamed, but he couldn't tell if any noise was made.

"Dain, you foolish boy…" said the creature in his head. "All of Deltora will soon fall to our Master."

_**Grr… Not liking how Jasmine is turning out in my stories, she is turning more and more into a Mary-sue… How did Emily Rodda do it? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, though it's not particularly exciting. More action coming up in my next chapter, so keep reading! Thanks so much for all the reviews, suggestions and encouragements I've received! Keep commenting~**_


End file.
